


Bubblegum Pink

by Twicetot



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twicetot/pseuds/Twicetot
Summary: Please go easy on me, I’m new to writing. Plus, this was written almost a month ago and I’ve improved (slightly) with my flow and style.Thank you to @/lildemonlili for the prompt





	Bubblegum Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy on me, I’m new to writing. Plus, this was written almost a month ago and I’ve improved (slightly) with my flow and style. 
> 
> Thank you to @/lildemonlili for the prompt

_Pop._

  
Jeongyeon clicks her tongue as she gathers the popped gum back into her mouth and Mina watches with a smile, eyes fixed on Jeongyeon’s lips.

“What are you looking at?” Jeongyeon asks with amusement in her voice, not looking away from the river in front of her as she adjusts her cap to block out the setting sun.

“How’d you get so good?” Mina asks, not exactly answering the question posed to her and Jeongyeon turns to look at her with a raised brow.

“Good at what?” She asks, moving her gum to the opposite side of her mouth with her tongue.

Mina just keeps watching her lips.

“Bubbles.” Mina answers, eyes meeting Jeongyeon’s. “Blowing bubbles.”

Jeongyeon laughs softly and tips her cap again as she works on another bubble.

  
_Pop._

  
  
“My sister and I used to have competitions.” She answers with a shrug, looking back at the changing colors in the sky. “I guess practice makes perfect.”

Mina nods and looks down at the pack of gum sticking out of Jeongyeon’s jacket pocket. She reaches in and grabs the pack and Jeongyeon watches curiously as Mina places the stick in her mouth.

“Are you really planning to challenge the master?” Jeongyeon asks with a lopsided grin, watching Mina thoroughly chew the gum.

Mina nods in response before blowing a pathetically small bubble that deflates slowly.

Mina pouts.

Jeongyeon throws her head back with laughter.

 

“What the hell was that?” Jeongyeon teases, gesturing to the other girl’s mouth and Mina just slaps Jeongyeon’s knee.

“Give me a break!” Mina whines and begins chewing her gum again, preparing to give it another try.

Within the amount of time that Mina has chewed her piece, Jeongyeon has already blown and popped several large bubbles.

  
-

  
“You win.” Mina gives in with a sigh and slides her back down the bench, crossing her arms like a child.

“I humbly accept the title of ‘Best Bubble Blower’, thank you very much.” Jeongyeon says and performs a small bow for good measure.

Mina can’t help but chuckle at the action, her eyes falling on Jeongyeon’s lips again as the older girl prepares to blow yet another bubble.

Mina just watches the process, tilting her head as Jeongyeon’s lips purse and her eyes cross to watch the inflating bubble grow.

She looks simply adorable.

And Mina can’t help it.

Once the bubble reaches an impressively large size, Mina reaches out and pokes it.

  
_Pop._

  
“Mm!” Jeongyeon whines. With gum all over her nose and chin, all Mina can do is laugh at the older girl, throwing her head back as Jeongyeon had, hands on her stomach as her laughter fills the quiet streets.

Jeongyeon gathers the gum back into her mouth and pokes Mina’s side.

“What was that for? I almost broke my own record!” Jeongyeon complains, trying to sound upset but the way Mina is laughing, wiping the corner of her eyes, she just can’t help laughing with her.

  
-

  
When they’ve let out the last of their chuckles, they both turn to look at each other and Mina reaches out, snatching the pink cap from Jeongyeon’s head and placing it on her own.

“Hey-” Jeongyeon whines and reaches to take the hat back but Mina grabs her hand to stop her.

“This has got to be a lucky charm or something. Let me try again.” Mina says as her fingers fill the spaces between Jeongyeon’s, causing the older girl’s cheeks to turn as pink as the hat.

But she doesn’t pull away.

She holds Mina’s hand on the bench between the two of them as she watches Mina attempt another bubble.

  
  
_Pop._

  
“Not terrible.” Jeongyeon comments with a chuckle at the tiniest bubble she’s ever seen. But at least it popped properly this time.

“Okay, okay, you still win.” Mina says with an eye roll. “But at least I look cute.” She adds, tilting the hat and puffing out her cheeks which makes Jeongyeon smile wide and she squeezes Mina’s hand tighter.

Mina returns the gesture, squeezing back gently before looking down at her lap.

Jeongyeon reaches out her free hand to turn the cap around backwards and Mina looks up at her curiously, her own cheeks turning pink as Jeongyeon moves closer.  
“And hey, at least you can multitask.” Jeongyeon says with a shrug, moving her hand to tuck some hair behind Mina’s ear.

“What do you mean?” Mina asks with a weak giggle. She can feel her heart pounding and can hear her pulse in her ears at the feeling of Jeongyeon so close.

“You’re cute _and_ you suck at bubble blowing.” Jeongyeon says matter of factly and places a quick kiss to the tip of Mina’s nose before pulling away with a teasing grin plastered on her face.

Mina laughs genuinely and shakes her head at her ridiculous friend.

“You’re a jerk, you know that?” She asks and squeezes Jeongyeon’s hand again.

“Yeah, I know.” Jeongyeon says proudly, straightening herself in her seat as they both direct their gaze back to the water and the bubblegum pink sky ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> For Twice junk and pointless ramblings, follow me on twitter @ TwiceTot


End file.
